H2o sirenas del mar: Mermeids in Frienship!
by AnnaSweet125
Summary: La ruptura de una amistad tan verdadera como la de nuestras tres sirenas favoritas, es algo muy traumatico para Cleo, quien se siente muy angustiada por tener que estar siempre en el medio de los conflictos de sus dos mejores amigas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola atodos los fans de H2o, he aqui mi primer publicacion y mi primer fanfiction de H2o sirenas del mar, en primer lugar les dire que no soy muy buena escribiendo asi que si quieren dejar algun comentario positivo o alguna critca seran muy bien recibidas, tambien queria desirles a los fanaticos de H2o (como se conoce la serie en España) y H2o sirenas del mar (como se conoce en latino america) que estoy muy faliz de publicar un fanfiction de esta serie en español por que antes no habia ninguno TToTT, espero que esto aliente a mas fanaticos a realisar fics de H2o *o*, me encantaria mucho leerlo ^^, y por ultimo desirles que tambien voy a traducir fanfictions de H2o que esten en ingles al español, con el consentimiento de los autores claro ;), asi habra muchas más historias de nuestras sirenas favoritas en nuestro idioma, bueno con eso me despido espero que les gusten el primer capitulo de mi fic, que tengan un lindo dia, bye bye .

Autora: Rikki-Cleo-Emma

Disclaimer: La serie **H2o just add water** no me pertenece.

**Mermeids in friendship**

*La lluvia caía a cantaros y parecía que no iba a cesar, mientras una joven de cabellos dorados y rizados observaba por detrás de la ventana del salón de clases, dos más se encontraban limpiando la pizarra algo preocupadas por la situación que les tocaba vivir, ¿Era este nuestro fin?, ¿Por qué todo debía terminar de esta manera?, ¿Acaso no hay ninguna salida?, eran algunas de las preguntas (Algo exageradas) que se hacían las jóvenes mientras parecía que el clima afuera no iba a mejorar*

Rikki se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde están las otras 2 sirenas y molesta por la actitud de las chicas sentencia**- Miren el lado bueno, si no estuviéramos castigadas no tendríamos una buena excusa para no ir a casa y eso sería… **

- de repente es interrumpida por la mandona del grupo-

**-A ****ver, ¿¿¿¿Y que tiene de bueno estar castigada señorita sabelotodo????...**

La rubia de cabello rizado pone cara de resaltar lo obvio, y dirige una mirada despectiva hacia Emma, la cual se mofa de su gesto -**Que si hubiésemos salido con este clima nos habrían salido cola antes de llegar a la parada de autobús del colegio!!!.**

La morena a la cual hacia rato no se le escuchaba quejarse por nada, con un hilo de voz se dirige tímidamente hacia Emma tratando de no tensar más la situación **–Rikki tiene razón, es bueno el que nos hayan castigado**.

La rubia de pelo lacio Enarcando una ceja, le dirige una mirada fulminante a la rebelde del grupo, la cual le contesta dando vuelta sus ojos **- Jamás en la vida, desde que asisto a una institución educativa me habían castigado, y Rikki todo esto es tu culpa, ahora no se que le diré a mis padres cuando la escuela les informe sobre lo sucedido. **

Rikki se acerca más a la pizarra y se pone justo enfrente de Emma, la cual no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar del gesto intimidatorio que le hizo su amiga **-¿Y que querías que le haga?, ¿Acaso no vez como esta afuera?, deberías agradecerme por haberte salvado la vida…**

Emma casi perdiendo los estribos interrumpe una ves más a Rikki, haciendo que esta se enfurezca cada ves más **- ¿Salvarme la vida?, acaso no ves que mi vida acabo, ahora que excusa le diré a mis padres, ellos no se repondrán cuando se enteren de esto…**

Cleo Cansada de que sus dos mejores amigas peleen todo el tiempo decide alzar un poco la voz, y cortar de una vez con esa discusión sin sentido **- Ya vasta, Chicas ¿Por qué tienen que andar discutiendo todo el tiempo?, no se si lo notaron pero últimamente han estado peleando más de la cuenta, y estoy harta de tener que estar siempre en el medio de sus conflictos!!!.**

Emma Tratando de tomar de nuevo la compostura decide disculparse con Cleo, y así devolverle la calma al grupo **-Tienes razón Cleo, ambas lo sentimos, no nos pelearemos más, ¿Verdad Rikki?...**

La joven de cabello dorado Haciendo un gesto lleno de ironía se acerca a las otras dos sirenas, y deja ver que no estaba nada conforme con la disculpa de su amiga **- No hables por mi, fuiste tu quien comenzó todo-** Y antes de que Emma pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Rikki salio dispara del salón de clases hacia el baño de mujeres.

Para nada sorprendida, Emma miró a Cleo y en voz alta, como si quisiera que Rikki oyera dijo **-Odio que haga eso, yo entiendo su punto de vista, ¿¿¿¿pero acaso tenía que meternos en problemas????**

Al no quedarle otra la morena trata de tranquilizar a la rubia de ojos azules**- Esta bien, déjala Emma, ya se le pasara. **

Emm se acerca a su pupitre en donde encima de él se hallaba su celular, lo abre y comienza a teclear los botones: **- Cambiando de tema, llamare a Lewis para ver si ya nos consiguió los impermeables que le pedí.**

La mirada de la joven de ojos oscuros se ilumino al saber que Lewis les salvaría el día **–Buena idea, mejor me iré a buscar a Rikki antes de que él llegue, espero que ella no este de muy mal humor.**

Irónicamente la otra sirena que se encontraba con ella le responde **-hum, Buena suerte con eso- ¬¬**

***Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres***

Cleo recorre un largo pasillo hasta llegar al baño, al entrar en él se extraña al ver a Rikki en una esquina con una expresión muy melancólica en su rostro **–Rikki, ¿Todo esta bien?- **Pregunta la morena con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Rikki solo se digna a mirarla y luego de un rato por fin pudo expresar lo que realmente sentía **-No, sabes estoy cansada de tener que soportar todo el tiempo a Emma, últimamente esta más mandona y quejumbrosa que nunca, ya no se si quiero ser su amiga.**

(La atmosfera entre ellas se tenso por un momento) **-¿Rikki Qué estas diciendo?, es cierto que Emma es un poco mandona, pero es que se preocupa por nosotras, y además tú también eres muy…. Eh… bueno…**

Rikki que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, Algo exasperada levanta la voz más de la cuenta **-¿¿¿MUY QUE???...**

Cleo cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, asustada por la reacción que podría llegar a tener la rubia, dice algo nerviosa - **Algo…. Eh… bueno… muy Rebelde eh impulsiva…. **

Decepcionada por la respuesta de su amiga, la rubia decide ponerse a la defensiva **-¡ESTA BIEN!, como quieras, ponte de su lado, como siempre… ¬¬ **

Tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, la morena apoya sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y la mira directamente a los ojos **-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, el hecho es que me da miedo que pienses de esa manera, no me puedo imaginar una vida sin nosotras tres, nosotras debemos permanecer unidas, pase lo que pase…**

Ambas quedaron calladas por un buen rato, hasta que Rikki por fin decidió romper el silencio **-Lo siento Cleo pero ya no la soporto más, solo seré amiga tuya y de Lewis, ya lo he decidido.**

Cleo completamente desilusionada y al borde del llanto, exclama con un hilo de voz **-Pensé que seriamos amigas para siempre… u.u**

La rubia alza la mirada y sentencia en voz baja **-Creo que ya no… **

***Las dos sirenas salen del baño en silencio y se dirigen por un largo pasillo hacia el salón de clases****, al llegar allí se encuentran con Emma y Lewis conversando amistosamente***

Lewis se da la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa recibe a las dos jóvenes que acaban de entrar al salón **-Hola chicas ¿Como andan?, ya les traje los impermeables aunque la lluvia ya ha cesado, igual yo…**- hace una pausa al percatar que algo entre ellas andaba mal-** Oigan, ¿sucede algo?.**

Cleo algo dolida le dirige una mirada a su amado indicándole que las cosas estaban peor de lo que él se imaginaba **- Pregúntale a Rikki. u.u**

Refunfuñando, Rikki se apoya en uno de los pupitres y con cara de pocos amigos se dirige de muy mal humor hacia Lewis **-No sucede nada, alcánzame un impermeable ya me quiero ir a casa ¬¬-** Se coloca el impermeable y antes de salir de la habitación le dirige una ultima mirada a Emma, y exclama casi en murmullo**- Creo que ya no seremos más "las tres sirenas", ya no me hablare más con tigo Emma.**

***Una vez que Rikki salio del salón****, Emma se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a Cleo***

La joven le responde a su amiga con un hilo de voz **–Lo que ella quiere decir, es que… bueno…, que ustedes dos ya no son más amigas.**

Emma con un gesto casi inexpresivo, se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir exclama en tono desafiante **-Si eso es lo que ella quiere…**- Y se retira sin despedirse se sus amigos.

Lewis muy preocupado se para justo al lado de Cleo, con un brazo rodea la cintura de su amiga y con el otro la toma de la mano- **Cleo, ¿estas bien?... **

La joven de ojos oscuros se encoge de hombros y con su ultimo aliento le expresa su angustia al Rubio de ojos azules **- No, esto de ser sirenas nos esta afectando demasiado, Rikki últimamente ha estado muy alterada al igual que Emma, y yo… no se si pueda seguir así…** (Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla).Lewis se acerca más para abrasarla y contenerla.

**-No te preocupes ya veras como volverán a ser amigas, todo va a salir muy bien- **Ayuda a Cleo a ponerse el impermeable y ambos se dirigen juntos a casa.

* * *

Muy pronto publicre otro capitulo y les traere un fanfiction de H2o traducido por mi, de la autora Stessa, una de mis autoras favoitas de H2o, nos vemos, que tengan un buen dia...

P.D: Dejen sus reviers ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Very well, Hola soy yo de nuevo aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi Fanfic de las sirenas mas lindas del océano, quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviers que me han dejado y también avisarles que tengo ya publicado otro Fanfic de h2o llamado "como dispararle a un pez dentro de un barril" pero este es de mi queridísima amiga Stessa quien escribe fanfics en ingles y yo los traduzco a nuestro idioma con el consentimiento de ella, este Fanfic de h2o es 1000 veces mejor que el mío así que léanlo porque esta genial ;).

Otra cosa antes de que me olvide, muy pronto voy a traerles otro Fanfic de la autora Stessa que se llama "h2o- just add alcohol", esta mortal.

Y también decirles que dentro de poco voy a escribir una historia de Clewis, ósea Cleo x Lewis, bueno nos vemos gente bella, que tengan un buen día, espero que les guste el segundo capitulo XD, bye bye, nos vemos, cuídense…

Disclaimer: La serie h2o just add water no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco y blah, blah, blah….

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Rikki y Emma decidieron terminado con su amistad. Tres largas semanas para Cleo, quien en todo ese tiempo se lo había pasado reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido con sus dos mejores amigas. A pesar del tiempo, le resultaba difícil asimilar la situación, sentía que estaba en medio de un conflicto que le era imposible solucionar, un conflicto el cual parecía no tener solución.

¿Por qué Rikki había dicho todo eso?, hasta ese momento no parecía que hubiera tenido algún problema con Emma, a veces discutían pero era sólo por pequeñeces.

En fin parecía que la cosa iba en serio, porque cuando se reunían en casa de Cleo o en el , Rikki sólo se sentaba con ellos si Emma no estaba presente (y viceversa), solo podía tolerar estar en compañía de Cleo y Lewis, y de nadie más.

En cambio a Emma al parecer no le interesaba demasiado, ella se la pasaba todo el día con su novio Ash. Últimamente necesitaba mucho a su amiga Cleo debido que Ash le había pedido que lo hicieran por primera vez, y estaba muy nerviosa al respecto, no es que él la estuviera presionando para hacer el amor, es que simplemente no estaba lista.

Siempre que Cleo se encontraba en el patio del colegio o en el baño de mujeres conversando con Rikki, Emma la raptaba y se la llevaba hacia la parte trasera del colegio junto al gimnasio para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Cada vez que podía le pedía consejos a Cleo, la cual, no entendía porque lo hacia, ya que ella no tenia ninguna experiencia en sexo o en lo que respectara en chicos. Sólo había salido con Lewis, y debido a que su noviazgo con el había atravesado por una gran crisis, ellos decidieron tomarse un tiempo, uno muy corto, o al menos es lo que Lewis esperaba.

La rubia agacho la cabeza y luego alzó la mirada para ver a Cleo fijamente. –Se que últimamente te he molestado mucho, pero es que no estoy muy segura si estoy lista para dar el gran paso, ¿Cleo, que debo hacer?-

La morena no sabia que decirle a su amiga para calmarla de alguna manera, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar, lo cual se quedo mirándola con una facción en su rostro un tanto inexpresiva.

-Cleo, me estas escuchando, un consejo para tu amiga Emma, ¡por favor!-

Cleo vuelve en si y con la voz entre cortada le contesta.

–Claro, eeh… bueno, le preguntas a la persona equivocada Emm.

De repente son interrumpidas por una tercer persona que entra en escena.

-Yo diría que deberías hacerlo, terminar con el drama, y devolverme a MI AMIGA-

Era Rikki, quien además de haber hecho demasiado énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras de su comentario, se interpuso en el medio de las dos sirenas y le envió una mirada fulminante a Emma que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-Que haces tú aquí, ¿no te dijo Cleo que la esperaras en la puerta del baño?

_-NO HABLO CON MALDITAS TRAIDORAS- _exclamó Rikki de forma escandalosa y casi a los gritos.

-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho como para que me trates de esa manera?- le recrimino Emma algo dolida al no comprender el comportamiento de la rebelde.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando-

La rubia de cabellos rizados cierra ambos puños y da un paso hacia enfrente, Emma le responde de la misma manera, hasta que Cleo se pone entre medio de las dos.

-Chicas no peleen, ya es demasiado para mi tener que dividir mi tiempo para poder estar con las dos, ¿acaso no les parece suficiente?-

La morena puso cara de compasión y ambas chicas abandonaron la actitud amenazadora que estaban teniendo la una con la otra.

-Como quieras, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar parada como una tonta en la puerta del baño, iré a ver en que anda Lewis y luego nos vemos Cleo-

Antes de irse Rikki golpea con su hombro derecho a Emma, empujándola contra la pared, la rubia de cabello lacio se mofa de su gesto y no reacciona violentamente a pesar de la agresión de su ex-amiga.

Cleo sonrió tapándose la boca con la mano, aunque solo lo hizo por un momento, ya que Emma la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¬¬-

-Emm, olvídala, tienes peores problemas…, en cuanto a lo de Ash, creo que deberías pedirle algo de tiempo, dile que quieres hacer el amor más adelante…, ya sabes, cuando estés lista.

La rubia de ojos azules se apoyó contra la pared y observo el cielo con la mirada perdida, luego Cleo notó como la expresión de su rostro cambió por completo y como una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Emma tapó su rostro para que Cleo no la vea llorar, pero esta se percata de la acción de su amiga y acude a ella para consolarla.

-¿Qué sucede Emm?, ¿Estas bien?...

Luego de un rato Emma dejo de sollozar y la respiración que se le había alterado por el llanto de a poco se le fue normalizando.

-Es que… tengo miedo de que me dejo, él se esta aburriendo conmigo, lo sé, y el decirle que "no" lo decepcionaría por completo.

La morena ayudándole a secarse las lágrimas le responde.

-Si no te sientes segura él lo entenderá, no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres hacer, o al menos es lo que pienso.

Una sonrisa de total serenidad iluminó el rostro de la rubia, no sólo porque era lo que quería escuchar, si no también porque así comprobaría si él realmente la amaba, y eso era algo de lo cual ella estaba total y completamente segura.

-Tienes razón, lo haré, le diré que me espere, esto tiene que ser algo muy especial y romántico para nosotros y no una mala experiencia.

Cleo sonrió y al mismo tiempo asintió con la cabeza, de pronto toco el timbre del colegio y ambas se dirigen al salón de clases, pero al pasar por los pasillos Cleo nota con un poco de celos lo bien que la estaban pasando Rikki y Lewis quienes se encontraban hablando en los pies de la escalera a unos cuantos metros de ella.

No es que Cleo piense que puede o podría pasar algo entre ellos, es sólo que desde que Rikki se había peleado con Emma, se la había pasado todo el tiempo con ella y Lewis, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de conocer al rubio más a fondo.

Rikki había estado por un largo tiempo muy apartada de Zane, desde que él comenzó a pasársela de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigos y casi podría decirse que la había abandonado por completo.

Aún seguían estando juntos, pero Rikki se sentía muy deprimida a veces, hasta el punto de llegar a sospechar de que él la estaba engañando, aunque así fuera ella no le iba a pagar con la misma moneda, eso era lo que le repetía a Cleo y a si misma cada vez que tocaban el tema, ella simplemente no lo haría.

Entonces porque Cleo sentía celos, no había razón para sentirse así, se supone que nunca pasaría nada entre Rikki y Lewis, ellos eran muy diferentes y hasta hace poco no se trataban demasiado, sólo se hablaban de vez en cuando, además Rikki no le haría eso a su mejor amiga, ella sabe que Cleo no lo soportaría, ella no lo merecía.

Y aún así, con todos los argumentos que la morena se hacia y re hacia en su cabeza acerca de porque entre ellos dos no podía pasar nada… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sentía celos?, no había razón para sentirse de esa manera, no la había.

De repente en una fracción de segundo, Cleo comenzó a escuchar cada vez más y más fuerte las rizas y comentarios demasiados "amigables" de aquellos dos.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, tenia parados enfrente de ella a Rikki y Lewis quienes habían venido a su encuentro.

-Cleo, ¡vamos despierta!, tenemos que ir a clases-. Le recrimina la rubia de manera irónica.

-¿Estas bien Cleo?, te noto un poco distendida- Le pregunta Lewis con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Rikki se da cuenta de que algo anda mal en Cleo, aún así no se anima a preguntarle.

-Estoy bien, vamos a clases, Emma hace rato que entro y si nosotros no vamos nos castigaran por retraso.

Al entrar al salón el profesor de literatura miró con furia a los tres jóvenes que no habían sido puntuales, y que por si fuera poco, se habían atrevido a interrumpir su gloriosa explicación sobre "El quijote". Los tres chicos miran algo atemorizados como el profesor los observa con desprecio y luego se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bien, como les venia explicando, todos van a tener que hacer un trabajo practico con nota para la semana que viene, acerca del "El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, en cuanto a la elaboración del trabajo quiero que sea en grupos de dos personas, ni más ni menos, estamos todos de acuerdo-. Esperó un rato para luego concluir.-Bien elijan a su compañero de trabajo-.

Cleo se da la vuelta y al ver a Rikki y Lewis hablando sobre el trabajo, de manera estruendosa y casi a los gritos dijo.

_-YO HARE EL TRABAJO CONTIGO LEWIS- _

Todo el salón quedo en silencio por el sobresalto de Cleo, pendientes para ver que le respondía Lewis.

-Lo siento Cleo, Rikki me pidió que lo haga con ella, porque necesita levantar la nota muy baja que tuvo en el anterior trimestre, además pensó que tú lo harías con Emma.

Lewis al ver la expresión de decepción que tenia la morena en el rostro, termina su frase agregando.

-Pe- pero si quieres el fin de semana puedo ir a tu casa para ayudarte con las consignas que no entiendas.

-Es de a dos el trabajo joven Lewis- Sentencio el profesor algo molesto y dejando más que claro que todo el salón inclusive el profesor estaban escuchando la conversación.

-No importa, esta bien, si quieres trabajar con _ELLA_ me parece bien, aunque te advierto que es muy desorganizada para trabajar, hasta de seguro le tendrás que hacer su propio resumen… ¬¬

Cleo se vuelve a su asiento dejando a Lewis un tanto preocupado el cual se percató de sus celos y a una Rikki algo molesta, ya que también se dio cuenta de sus celos. La ponía furiosa el sólo echo de que su mejor amiga pensara algo así de ella, "¿Yo y Lewis?, por favor" era justamente lo que pensaba la rubia mientras inconscientemente cerraba su puño.

Cleo comenzó a sentir algo de calor en la nuca, cada vez la quemaba más y más, hasta tal punto que se volvió hacía donde estaban sentados Rikki y Lewis para luego sentenciar.

-Ya basta Rikki, ¿Qué haces?, ¿ACASO QUIERES CALCINARME?....

-EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH???????...

Todo el salón quedo boquiabierto ante el inusual comentario de la joven.

-Je je, es una forma de decir, nosotras… nos hablamos de esa manera, ya saben con palabras claves y todo eso.

Dijo Emma con una voz algo nerviosa, tratando de que su amiga no quede como una loca enfrente de toda la clase…

De repente el timbre sonó y todos se fueron en silencio, Cleo no sentía deseos de despedirse de Rikki y Lewis, se sentía enferma, enferma de celos, no podía evitarlo y lo peor de todo es que no había motivos para sentirse así.

Emma salió corriendo del salón tratando de alcanzar a su amiga la cual le había sacado varios metros de distancia, una vez que la alcanzo ambas se fueron del establecimiento y comenzaron a caminar por el medio de la calle en dirección a la casa de Cleo.

- Se lo que te sucede…- Dijo la rubia tratando de romper el silencio que había entre las dos.

-No se de que me estas hablando… exclamó Cleo mientras ambas seguían caminado por la calle.

-Son celos, no lo entiendo ¿Algo cambió entre Rikki y Lewis como para que te sientas así?

La morena la miró de entre ojos para luego decir.

-No nada ha cambiado, sólo son amigos, mmm…luego me disculpare con Rikki por lo de hoy.

Cleo se cruza de brazos y se coloca enfrente de Emma para hablarle frente a frente.- Y que hay de ti y Rikki, ¿Por qué te llamo traidora?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

Esta vez Cleo había tomado a Emma por sorpresa, quien no sabia como reaccionar, si bien Cleo sabia perfectamente cual era la respuesta, la rubia se encontraba en un momento de debilidad, no sabia que decir, y sin más remedio trato de sincerarse un poco, o al menos lo que pudo.

-Cleo lo que le paso a Rikki no es mi culpa, sólo se la desquita con migo porque le es fácil encontrarme como culpable-. Al ver la mirada de acusación de la morena, Emma decide volver al tema de antes.

-Igual que importa no estábamos hablando sobre eso- Hace una pausa y toma una bocanada de aire -Yo creo que deberías llamarla y disculparte, de acuerdo.

-Bien, eso haré, le mandare un mensaje de texto.

MENSAJE: HOLA RIKKI LAMENTO MUCHO LO DE HOY, ES QUE ME SENTÍA CELOSA POR LEWIS, ESPERO PUEDAS PERDONARME, TKM TÚ AMIGA CLEO.

Luego de haberle enviado el mensaje a Rikki, a los 2 minutos recibe una respuesta por parte de la rubia con una fotografía de ella misma con cara de "puag", Cleo sonrió XD, y luego recibió un mensaje de texto.

MENSAJE: OK, TE PERDONO, SÓLO SI NUNCA MÁS TE VUELVES A PONER CELOSA, LA SOLA IDEA DE PENSAR EN LEWIS Y YO JUNTOS ME DA GASTRITIS CRONICA.

P.D: MÁS TARDE VEN A MI CASA TE TENGO QUE CONTAR ALGO, NOS VEMOS.

Las dos sirenas subieron a la vereda y se dirigieron a la casa de Cleo, la morena se preguntaba que era lo que Rikki quería decirle, tendría que ver con la pelea de hace tres semanas, y ¿Por qué Emma no quería ser sincera con ella?.

Ella más que a nadie le dolía que sus dos mejores amigas estén peleadas de esa manera, alguna de las dos le había fallado a la otra, ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho Emma a Rikki como para que la odiara tanto?, sea como sea Cleo sabia que esa noche se iba a enterar de la verdad de Rikki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, gracias por los rewiers que me han dejado, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic "mermeids in friendship", espero que les guste, muy pronto publicare el Fanfic de Stessa "h2o just add alcohol", disculpen la tardanza es que estaba algo depre u.u, bueno más abajo les dejaré un link con una imagen hecha por mí, que ilustra la última escena del capitulo 3, bueno eso es todo, aún sigo esperando que hagan algún fic de H2o, jajaja espero no ser muy insoportable , nos vemos, que tengan un hermoso día, besos, cuidanse…

Disclaimer: La serie de H2o just add water no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes.

Una vez más parecía que el cielo se iba a caer en esa aburrida ciudad, aunque no estuviera lloviendo a cantaros afuera, el viento soplaba muy fuerte por encima de las copas de los árboles y la estática que se podía sentir en el ambiente iba cada vez más en aumento. En una habitación cuya ventana daba hacia las azules costas australianas, se puede observar a una joven de cabello dorado recostada sobre su cama, en un momento cuando la situación ilustra una imagen ambigua y cotidiana, una lágrima recorre su pálida mejilla y aferrándose con mucha fuerza a su almohada, la joven comienza a indagar un poco más en esos recuerdos que tanto la atormentaban…

Flash Back: (Hace tres semanas)

Era un día de clases como cualquier otro, normal y aburrido. Emma y Cleo iban caminando desde la parada de autobús hacia el colegio, por alguna razón la rubia de ojos azules le había extrañado un poco el echo de que Rikki no las hubiera acompañado esa mañana para aguardar el autobús.

Sin embargo no se devanó los sesos pensando en eso todo el día, su mente divagaba más en otras cuestiones, cuestiones más serias y maduras, como por ejemplo, ¿por qué Cleo se había puesto esa blusa naranja tan espantosa?, ¿¿¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que no le combinaba con esa falda verde cotorra que tenía puesta???, ¿O sólo será que se despertó de malas el día de hoy? . Pues bien, el excéntrico atuendo que la morena llevaba encima esa calurosa mañana de verano, la distraía demasiado como para poder fijar su mente en otra cosa.

Las dos sirenas siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la entrada trasera del colegio en donde unos metros más adelante las aguardaba Lewis.

Al verlo, Cleo se adelanta un poco y sorprende a rubio por detrás, con el clásico y tierno jequecito de taparle los ojos y preguntarle "¿Quién soy?", Lewis no le siguió mucho la corriente ya que estaba total y completamente desconcertado, Emma al darse cuenta de que Lewis no reaccionó ante la dulce maniobra de su "amiga" para llamarle la atención, pone la mano sobre su hombro y le pregunta:

-Hola, ¿Lewis pasa algo?

Lewis espantado por la presencia algo repentina de las chicas, da un pequeño salto hacia delante, mientras Cleo hace una mueca de decepción ya que su novio sólo reaccionó ante el llamado de atención de Emma y no ante el suyo.

-bueno pues, hola chicas, disculpen es sólo que me preocupa un poco Rikki.

Ambas chicas se miran la una a la otra, y coinciden en ese punto con el rubio.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, ella el viernes nos impuso que iríamos en autobús al colegio ya que le daba flojera caminar, sin embargo hoy nos sorprendió un poco no encontrarnos con ella en la parada.

Exclamó Emma algo extrañada.

Mientras que Lewis miraba un grupo de chicos (dos chicas y tres chicos) los cuales no pertenecían a su grado, ni siquiera eran alumnos del colegio, sólo se la pasaban todo el tiempo en la entrada del establecimiento, hablando en voz alta, riendo y molestando a los demás chicos que entraban a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Qué hace Rikki con ellos?, Debe ser por eso que no nos esperó en donde acordamos-. Dice la morena un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Te equivocas – Sentencia el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a ambas chicas.

- Ella vino al colegio antes que ustedes dos, me saludo y comenzamos a platicar como siempre hacemos, pero luego cuando vio que ustedes venían por el corredor del colegio se alejo y se fue con esos chicos, ¿oigan algo pasó entre ustedes?.

-En lo que respecta en Emma y en mí, nostras no le hicimos nada como para que nos ignore de esa manera-

La morena arruga la nariz bajando un poco la cabeza y luego agrega.

- Quizás se aburrió de nosotras y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

Emma da vuelta los ojos ante el inocente comentario de su mejor amiga y luego agrega.

-Cleo sabes tanto como yo que eso es ridículo, yo no puedo seguir aquí parada mientras ella se pasa el tiempo con esos vagos, sin querer dirigirnos la palabra, tenemos que hacer algo-

La rubia le dispara una mirada a sus amigos esperando a que ambos coincidan en algo con ella.

-Y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunta Lewis algo curioso.

-Voy a ir allá y le voy a preguntar cuál es su problema.

Emma tira su mochila al suelo y se dirige rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Rikki, la morena va detrás de ella con la idea de convencer a su amiga de que deje las cosas como están y de que hablarían con ella más tarde.

Mientras que Lewis pensaba observarlas a lo lejos, ya que no era asunto suyo y no quería interponerse, bueno, talvez sólo lo haría si llegara a surgir alguna disputa entre ellas.

Emma se puso detrás de Rikki, esperando a que ella se volteara para verla, mientras que una chica que estaba enfrente de ella le hace una seña con la cabeza hacía la dirección en que se encontraba Emma.

Rikki se da la vuelta con una mirada algo confusa, y luego al comprobar que sólo se trataba de la rubia mandona, le hizo un gesto de despreció y luego volvió a ignorarla dándose la vuelta una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia los chicos de aquel grupo.

Emma ante tal burla por parte de su amiga, pone sus manos sobre el hombro de Rikki y forzosamente la da vuelta poniéndola cara a cara consigo misma.

- Lo único que te faltaba, Ahora se te dio por ignorar a tus mejores amigas.

Emma sentía mucha rabia por la actitud de la rubia, tanto que se le había echo un gran nudo en la garganta, y hasta podía sentir que Rikki estaba totalmente furiosa con ella ya que estaba presintiendo que la rebelde estaba a punto de tomar una postura un tanto violenta hacía su persona. Lo había notado en el momento en que Rikki la miró fulminantemente a los ojos y todos incluyendo a Cleo hicieron un paso hacia atrás.

-A ver y que te hace pensar que tú eres MI AMIGA- exclama la sirena de rizos dorados, imponiendo su voz para que todo el colegio la escuchase.

Emma hace un paso hacia atrás ante el sobresalto de su ex-amiga, y se queda completamente paralizada al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Era Rikki la que le decía eso?

Lo que realmente le dolía era que sentía que ella había cambiado a sus dos mejores amigas, por esos sujetos que de seguro apenas conocía.

-Rikki…, es-espera ¿Por qué haces esto?- le recriminó la morena, con la voz algo quebrada y con una expresión en su cara de desconcierto. Cleo comenzó a acercarse de forma sigilosa hacia donde estaban las dos sirenas, tratando de no tensar más la situación, se coloco junto a Emma, dejando en claro de que lado estaba.

-Cleo apártate esto es entre Emma y yo- la rubia no apartó la vista de donde estaba Emma.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué te he hecho yo como para que….- y antes de que Emma pueda terminar la frase Rikki empuja a Cleo para hacerla a un lado dándola contra el suelo y sujeta violentamente a Emma de su camisa, la rubia de cabello lacio agarra rápidamente los brazos de Rikki y sierra la mano con mucha fuerza clavando sus uñas, intentando desesperadamente de alejar a Rikki de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto Lewis se dirige rápidamente hacía donde estaba Cleo, para comprobar que ella se encontrara bien.

-Cleo, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué esta pasando?- Le cuestiona el rubio quien tenía su mirada llena de miedo e incertidumbre.

-Es-estoy bien…- Le contesta la morena al oído y en voz baja. -Lewis tienes que intervenir, nunca había visto a Rikki tan enojada, tengo miedo de que lastime a Emma-.

En ese momento ambas chicas comienzan a reñir, Rikki toma a Emma del cabello, y la rubia de pelo lacio **(Nota de autora: No es que me guste nombrarla de esa manera, pero debido a que las dos son rubias no encuentro muchos calificativos para diferenciarlas entre sí)**, se aferra con muchas más fuerza a los brazos de Rikki lastimándola y haciéndola sangrar un poco.

-BASTA!!!!, me estas haciendo daño, cómo puedes… después de todo lo que pasamos juntas- Exclamó Emma con la voz totalmente quebrada y a punto de llorar.

-¿¿¿Cómo Puedo???, ¿¿¿Cómo puedes tú meterte con mi novio y después decir que somos amigas???.

La atmósfera se volvió muy tensa en la entrada del colegio, Emma no sabía que decir estaba completamente sorprendida por el inusual comentario de su amiga, "¿De donde había sacado eso Rikki?, yo jamás le haría algo así, o ¿Acaso se refería a otra cosa?…" era lo que pensaba la rubia mientras sentía que un escalofrió le recorría toda su columna vertebral.

En un intento desesperado de arreglar las cosas Cleo y Lewis se acercan a las dos jóvenes y tratan de separarlas. Cleo aleja a Emma de Rikki y la ayuda a acomodarse un poco el cabello, mientras que Lewis sostiene a Rikki quien intenta apartarlo para seguir peleando.

De repente…

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto en la puerta del establecimiento?-

Era la directora del colegio, quien se acerco al escuchar que unos estudiantes decían que había una pelea de chicas en la entrada del colegio.

-Ustedes tres están castigados-. Señalando con la cabeza a Lewis, Emma y Rikki.

-Se quedarán después del colegio limpiando la pizarra y acomodando los bancos de todos los salones- hizo una pausa y fue interrumpida por Cleo quien estaba un poco indignada.

-Disculpe, pero Lewis no tiene nada que ver en todo esto- La morena pone su mejor cara de piedad esperando a que la directora se compadeciera de ella.

-Bien, en ese caso tú tomaras el lugar del joven Mc Cartney, espero que los salones queden bien limpios- Cleo no protestó ante la orden de la directora, ya que no quería meterse en más problemas de los ya que tenía.

-Y una cosa más, no me interesa saber las razones de este conflicto, no quiero escucharlas hablar siquiera sobre eso, si llegan a pelear de esta manera otra vez las sancionare a las tres por un mes-. Hizo una pausa más, miro hacia el cielo y luego concluyó - Será mejor que todos entren a clase el clima no se ve nada favorable.

Fin de Flash back.

Mientras el viento comenzaba a cesar a fuera, la joven de ojos azules se percata de que gran parte de los sucesos que acontecieron ese día se veían reflejados en su memoria muy escasamente, es como si tuviera grandes lagunas dentro de su cabeza, ella sentía la necesidad de recordar cada detalle con mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

La imagen de Rikki tomándola del cabello y diciendo lo que dijo se iba borrando cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella no le había hecho nada a su amiga, además jamás engañaría a su novio de esa manera, si bien en el salón y en los pasillo se rumoreaban varías cosas sobre la "supuesta relación" que ella tenía con Zane, todo eso era mentira, eran sólo rumores falsos, sólo eso.

O quizás se trataba de una trampa, pero quién le haría algo así a ella y ¿Por qué?.

Lo único que Emma quería era reconciliarse con Rikki, ya se sentía demasiado sola estando con Cleo, quien siempre dudaba de todo lo que ella decía en su defensa al respecto.

Sea como sea ella sabía que era inocente, nada más tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a Rikki de eso.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rikki: (En el cuarto de la rubia)

Cleo se encontraba apoyada en la mesita de luz de Rikki, mientras que la rubia yacía recostada en su cama con las dos manos detrás de su cabeza, y con una expresión algo triste en su rostro.

La morena sostenía con su mano derecha el celular de Rikki mientras contemplaba la foto que aparecía en la pantalla del mismo.

En la fotografía se puede observar a dos jóvenes besándose.

-Así que de esto se trataba, ¿hablaste de esto con Zane?-

-No, es que… aunque se que es cierto lo amo mucho como para pelearme con él-. Rikki suelta un gran suspiro.

- Y… ¿Cuándo dices que te enviaron esta foto?- Preguntó Cleo con los ojos grandes como un plato.

-Hace tres semanas, justo después de la fiesta, recuerdas que yo no pude ir por que me encontraba indispuesta, ella lo sabía y se aprovechó de eso- Sentenció la rubia con cierto grado de resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que las personas que aparecen en la foto son ellos dos?- Preguntó la morena desconfiando de la foto que su amiga le acababa de mostrar.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?, todos los que estaban en la fiesta me dijeron que ella estaba ahí y que Zane se le acercó para decirle algo- La rebelde un tanto molesta con Cleo se levanta de la cama y se dirige frente a ella.

-A demás tú no puedes decirme que ellos no son Emma y Zane, ya que tampoco fuiste a la fiesta-. Le contesta a su amiga como un intento más para convencerla.

-Si lo recuerdo, fue el mismo día que los tíos de Emm vinieron a la ciudad, y como mi padre es un viejo amigo de los padres de Emma y de sus tíos, ellos se fueron todos a cenar y yo me tuve que quedar en casa cuidando de Kim.- Sentenció Cleo casi en forma de berrinche.

La rubia dio vuelta los ojos al ver que Cleo había cambiado de tema, y entonces decidió que seria mejor volver en donde estaban en un principio.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto de todo lo que te conté?- La rubia miró fijamente a Cleo esperando su respuesta.

-Bien pienso que…, quizás te estas dejando llevar demasiado por los rumores y… por la foto. Mira esto, la chica de la foto se ve de perfil, no se le ve bien el rostro, solo se puede ver que es rubia, pero nada mas… y el chico esta de espaldas-

Rikki hace una mueca ante el comentario de su amiga.

_-Además la foto puede estar modificada…_

_-Lewis me enseño como se hace eso…_

_-Sin mencionar que el chico puede que sea o no Zane…_

_-A demás Rikki, desde cuando confías en lo que te dicen los demás…_

_-Que tal si alguien te quiso hacer daño con esto… _

_-O quizás a Emma… _

**(Nota de autora: Lo puse en cursiva para que parezca que Cleo habla rápido)**

Rikki ante tantos bombardeos de argumentos que la morena hacía para defender a Emma, decide callarla de alguna manera, ya que no aguantaba más la forma en la que hablaba, fuerte y decorrido.

-_ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN_… _YA ENTENDÍ_, cállate de una vez, sí… ¬¬

La morena se acercó un poco más a su amiga y en voz baja casi en murmullo le dijo.

-Y aún así, ¿Crees que Emma es culpable?...

La rubia vaciló por un momento…

-Rikki, ella te extraña mucho, Emm quería que lo supieras…

Rikki se acercó a la ventana, para poder contemplar el paisaje gris que se reflejaba a través del cristal. Algo había cambiado en su interior luego de haber tenido esa conversación con Cleo.

La rubia se sentía de la misma manera, también extrañaba mucho a Emma, pero en el fondo sentía un rencor muy fuerte hacía ella. Quizás Emm no tenia la culpa, quizás Cleo tenía razón, pero quizás… bueno Rikki estaba total y completamente confundida.

Ella sentía la necesidad de saber la verdad, que tal si era cierto que Emma la había traicionado, que tal si sólo era un rumor que estaba hecho para hacerle daño a ambas, o talvez la joven que aparecía en la foto era una chica cualquiera y era Zane el que le había fallado…

Como sea, lo único que ella quería era saber la verdad, y ella encontraría la verdad…

Espero que les halla gustado acá les dejo el link de la imagen, nos vemos, que tengan un hermoso día y una vez mas perdón por la tardanza

.com/art/Rikki-y-Cleo-162738216


End file.
